total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Noah and Staci
This article focuses on the interactions between Noah and Staci. Overview Throughout Total Drama Toxic Brawl, Noah and Staci have mostly been good friends with each other and have usually worked alongside each other while placed on the same team. Although Noah usually delivers snarky insults to fellow contestants, he spares Staci from this due to being aware of how vulnerable she is. Staci thinks of Noah as not only funny, but very nice. However, the two have had rare moments where they have pointed out flaws with each other, such as Staci talking about Noah stealing Dawn's diary, or Noah talking about lies Staci sometimes spews. After Noah is eliminated, he whines like a child about all of the remaining contestants, including calling Staci a floater and not deserving to last long, even though she waved at him when he was eliminated. When Noah returns to the finale, despite Lightning betraying him, he sticks on Lightning's side instead of Staci's for no reason whatsoever. Staci feels incredibly betrayed by Noah ever since this. Even though Noah congratulates Staci on her win, he talks behind her back in the confessional, saying if she can win, anyone can. Total Drama Toxic Brawl Toxic Battle of...Doom! After the challenge, Staci asks Dawn where her boyfriend, Noah, is. Dawn tells her that she needs to end her relationship with Noah, which worries Staci. En-Toxicating Noah becomes upset with Staci when she tells the team that she crushed the flower, making them lose. Staci becomes in shock when she finds out Noah stole Dawn's diary. Staci comforts Dawn and calls Noah a "monster sweet heart". Noah then reveals that Dawn cheated on him with Shawn, and Staci asks Dawn if it's true, while looking mad at her. In Staci's confessional, she states that she's mad at both Noah and Dawn because betraying each other isn't real love. Staci looks worried when she realizes Noah and Dawn are in the bottom 2. She also is surprised when Dawn is sent home, and says that Noah is the one who stole her diary. Mutant Kingdom Staci asks why everyone voted for Dawn when Noah stole her diary. She looks mad at both Noah and Shawn, calling both of them liars. Noah just replies to her, saying he isn't much of a liar. At the challenge, Noah asks Staci what her plan is for the challenge. Staci explains her plan to Noah, while mentioning her grandmother from World War 1, and he asks what happened to her grandmother during the time of the war. Staci tears up in front of Noah and tells him that her grandmother had survived the war, but died later on. Noah pats Staci on the shoulder, tellingher that her grandmother is now in a better place, and that she needs to think positively now. After Staci realizes that everyone on her team but Noah is with her, she calls him a sweet guy, and apologizes for calling him a liar in the morning. Noah says he actually cares about her in a way, and then tells her to find the killer. Staci agrees and follows him. After the killer captures Noah, Staci begins to be scared when she sees him being captured, as she's on her own. As Noah is tied up, he hopes for Staci to follow to his path he made so he can be untied. Staci finally gets up the hill, and unties Noah, but makes him fall to the ground and she apologizes. Noah was about to say he was glad that she followed his path he made, but just decided to say nevermind after he fell to the ground due to Staci. Fun Zone 3.0 When Staci notices that Noah is all slimy, she asks him why. Noah tells her that someone unknown put him inside a hungry plant. After Alejandro and Scott switch teams, Staci tells Noah that his favorite eel, Alejandro switched teams. Noah replies to her that the other eel, Scott, switched on their team. In the challenge, Noah tells Staci to get on the other side of his seesaw, but she asks about Owen, which makes Noah yell at her again to get on the seesaw. Staci finally jumps on it, making Noah fly over the wall. When Noah creates a fire, Staci tells him the fire is too small. At the elimination ceremony, Staci tells Noah and Sadie good job, after they are all called safe. Mutant See, Mutant Do Noah greets Staci after she walks into the boys' cabin. The Harder They Fall, The Easier They Mutate In the challenge, Noah and Staci are out in round one. Staci tells him to memorize the alphabet like his great grandmother. Noah just blames Staci for losing the challenge after he hears her. The Toxic Treasure of Awkanawaw Noah sees Staci crying and asks her what is wrong. Staci tells him all the bad stuff happens to her, but Noah tells her it's because their on a reality show. Staci still cries, telling him that everyone remaining in the game is cutthroat. Noah reminds her that he is her friend too, saying he is too clever to betray people. Staci stops crying and thanks Noah for cheering her up, calling him a good friend. Staci gives the immunity to Eva instead of Alejandro. She winks at Noah after saying she never liked "Eelejandro". Noah replies saying she said a nice joke, high-fiving her. At the elimination ceremony,Noah asks Staci why she never talks about her uncles, mother, or father. She tells him she does, but in conversations with herself. Noah tells her he understood nothing she said. Staci drinks a water bottle because she is stressed, but Noah asks her to pass the water onto him, and Staci quickly passes it to him. After Alejandro is deemed eliminated, Staci is happy and hugs Noah. Noah wants to stop the hug, telling her he is happy about the "eel" going home, but to stop hugging him. Staci then throws Noah and claps that Alejandro is going home. 2014: A Toxic Owen At the elimination ceremony, Staci is upset when Owen quits the game. She then cries and hugs Noah. Noah tells her to not hug at the moment because he's sick. Staci lets go of him and apologizes. The Squirrel, The Shark, and The Monster Behind During the challenge, Staci notices that Noah falls, and she asks him if he needs help. Noah just ignores Staci and asks Brick for help. Later in the challenge, Noah jumps over the wall, but lands on Staci. She then hugs him while being covered in candy, honey, and oil, but Noah just lets go of the hug and says he has to go pack some things up. At the elimination ceremony, Noah is deemed eliminated. Staci says goodbye to him, calling him her buddy, while hugging him. When Noah gets hurled, Staci laughs that it was unexpected while waving goodbye to Noah. In Chris We Trust At Playa Des Losers, Noah says that Staci floated through the game due to her lies. After Chris asks what everyone thinks about Staci being in the final five, Noah admits that she is funny, but she lies too much. He also adds that she is lasting long because she is being ignored by the villains. Sleepless in Awkwanawaw When Staci arrives at Playa Des Losers, she greets Lindsay, Tyler, Owen, and Noah. Toxic Battle for a Not So Toxic Prize When Noah exits the peanut gallery, he cusses at both Lightning and Staci. Staci asks him what she ever did, and he replies saying she was born. In the second part of the finale challenge, Noah decides to chop Lightning's rope over Staci's rope. Scarlett yells at everyone that she should've won, but Noah asks her how she lost to Lightning and Staci. Noah congratulates Staci when she is deemed the winner of the season. Noah states in his confessional that he is going to work on his social skills in All Stars. He says he needs to because after Staci winning, anyone can win. Trivia *Both are the top two placing members of the Toxic Sharks. **Coincidentally, Staci is the top female from her team, and Noah is the top male from his team. *Both have been on a team that has the adjective, "Toxic", in it. **Noah has appeared on the Toxic Sharks, and Staci has appeared on the Toxic Rats and Toxic Sharks. *Both have been the first person to be voted off. **Noah was voted off first in Total Drama All-Stars Take 2. **Staci was voted off first in Total Drama Revenge of the Island. ***Coincidentally, both seasons took place on an island. *Both have been the third person to be voted off. **Noah was voted off third in Total Drama Island. **Staci was voted off third in Total Drama Around the World. *Both Noah and Staci have dominated a season in challenges: Noah doing so in Total Drama Returns to the Island, and Staci doing so in Total Drama Toxic Brawl. **Coincidentally, the season they dominated in the challenges, was their best overall season based on placing, As Noah placed 5th in his season, and Staci was the winner in hers. See Also Category:Season 4 interactions Category:One-sided conflicts Category:Interactions Category:Same Team Interactions Category:Alliances Category:Friendships